The Perfect World
by Lily Marco
Summary: They found each other. It was a miracle. A life of perfection was what they got minus one incident. Contribution to the largest game of tag ever.


Author's Note: I've been tagged

Author's Note: I've been tagged. So here goes. I miss writing Jileys so it's all about Jiley.

1. So Sick by Ne-Yo

The brunette ran inside she had just had a messy break up with her new boyfriend Dex. _How could he? I loved him._ She turned on her phone and changed her voice mail.

The girl walked to the park and hopped on the swing for comfort. She turned on her IPOD and saw her favorite love song. "I hate love songs!"

"Miley?" "Jake?" "Hey are you ok?" "No. Dex broke up with me." "I'm so sorry. I know it seems reboundish, but do you want to get some food?" "Yes." "Great. Where do you want to go?" "Reynaldo's Diner?" "Sure." They walked away.

2. Better Than This by Brad Paisley.

Jake was on a camping trip with his friends. All the guys were saying nothing was better than camping with the guys. "No, you're wrong. What if a bus with all our girlfriends showed up? This is great, but it could get better."

"What if some fishing guides showed up and we caught everything in the lake?" Mark said.

"But what abut the girls? This is awesome, but it could get better. If they all came I'd be pretty happy and I know you guys agree."

"True. The girls rock!" "Yeah!" everyone yelled out. "This is great, but it will get better." Jake said again.

3. You Can't Stop the Beat by the cast of Hairspray.

"Miles, you can't see Jake anymore." "But dad, you can't stop me. I love him. You can try to stop me, but you can't. You can't stop the forces of nature so you can't stop this.

At Jake's house:

"Jake, you're too obsessed with Miley, you have to stop seeing her." "Mom, you can't stop me. I love her You can't stop nature so you can't stop me form seeing Miley!"

Both kids ran out to the park. They ran into each other and had the same look. They knew what was going on.

"They can't stop the beat of our hearts. They can't stop nature so they can't stop us." They said at the same time. "Jake, they can't stop us. Our love is strong and everything else is history." "Your right Miley. I love you, will you marry me? We're eighteen and otherwise our parents will stop us."

I was silent and then spoke up. "Jake, yes I will. They definitely can't stop this! Ever since we saw the sunlight of our love we've seen determination can't be stopped and I love you and it can't be stopped!"

4. The Best Day of My Life by Jesse McCartney

It was Miley and my wedding day. It was raining. I ran outside and everything was about to change.

Miley walked down the aisle looking stunning. It was the best day. She was unusually dressed for a wedding. Only Miley would wear cowboy boots under her dress.

I'm gonna be a husband. I'll be a different and good man for Miley. It was the best day.

I never really knew how much things would change. The day started normally, but changed everything. I was happy and everything was great. It was the best day of my life. I married the girl of my dreams.

I love her so much I couldn't be happier.

5. Little Moments by Brad Paisley

Our lives were perfect. I'll never forget the best moments.

One day Miley destroyed the car and swore for the first time ever. She was so embarrassed. She looked so cute.

One time she burnt my birthday cake and every smoke detector went. She was about to cry until I hugged her and tried not to let her see me laugh.

I live for those moments. She's not perfect but she tries so hard. I'm glad cause she'd be boring.

I remember when she misread the directions. We were incredibly lost. I just took her hand in mine and we drove around.

Also when she lays down on me and my arm falls asleep. I really want to move it, but she looks so beautiful I don't want to wake her up.

I live for the moments when she steals my heart and doesn't know it.

6. If We Were A Movie by Hannah Montana.

Jake can be so egotistical and has everyone falling on him. He's so cute and sweet though.

I think of our love as a romantic movie. He's the perfect guy and I'm the friend he falls in love with.

He used to talk about the girls he meets and is dating and it made me so upset. I love him so. He chose me.

I'm always so confused by how much our story is like a movie. I always knew there'd be a twist when we'd end together and I'd kiss him.

We always laugh and watch the sunset because they do that in movies. I love him. He's my joy.

If we were a movie, our life would be he same. I love it, and him!

7. Boondocks by Little Big Town.

Jake loves how I'm from Tennessee. I love it too. People say it's stupid that I was raised in a boondocks sort of area.

Jake tells them to shut up when they do. I can hear the trains and everything about home.

I'm not ashamed. I was born and raised in the south. That's where my heart lies.

I can taste the honeysuckle at the banks of Camp Creek. I love it. I was born there and could not be prouder or happier.

People say it's stupid, but it's where I learned about working, living, Jesus, and the positions I stand by.

I'll take a tin roof, front porch, and gravel road and it's home to me. I'm proud of my life and my home.

You can get a line and I'll get a pole. We'll go fishing. We play poker on Saturday and go to church on Sunday. That's how we do it there. I'm proud.

I love how Jake's so defensive when people make fun of me. It's a great life.

8. Find Yourself in You. By Everlife.

Miley never thought she'd get a second chance to be herself because she tried so hard to be cool to the people in Hollywood. She lost everything she stood by. She knew it was wrong.

I wish she'd go back to herself. She is fine that way. She'll never find herself any where but in her heart.

"Miley, don't be scared I'll stick by you even if people mock you. Just be yourself. Don't let anyone tell you to be someone else. Remember who you are. Why should you be anyone else?"

"Your right Jake. I love you, you always help me. I won't let anybody change me. I can be me! I'll remember who I am. I'll find myself in me again."

"That's my girl." I lent in and kissed her.

9. You Lift Me Up by Rachel Lampa.

"Jake, you're always there for me. I'm in a daydream and don't have doubts around you. You lift me up to myself. I want to tell everyone why I love my life is. You lift me up to the sky."

"Miley, I feel the same way. I feel like I'm going farther than I have ever been, near the stars. You lift me up to the sky and the top of the world. You're the best thing to ever happen to me! You're all I need."

"You're all I need too. I love you. You are my life. I would be lost without you."

The couple was extremely happy with life and each other. They leaned in and kissed and just sat with each other for a long time. They were in love always. They lifted each other up.

10. City of Devils by Yellowcard.

Everyone around her tried to save her. She felt like she was doing it all herself and her perfect life was tumbling down around her.

She thought she lived in a city of devils. She loved him more than anyone, but she felt like she didn't belong in his superstar life.

She was miserable now that his career took off. She couldn't find the questions in he rlife she couldn't make her way away from what seemed miserable. She was going to run though. She couldn't see right from wrong.

She wanted him there with her, but wasn't sure if he'd be there. She wanted him. She loved him.

He got to her just in time and got her to stay and not die. She loved him ann realized she was wrong and they lived happily ever after, after the only incident they ever had in their marriage.

In a city of devils we all live, but we can escape. She and he escaped together.

Author's Note: I know they were lame, but whatever. I did my best.


End file.
